Anything Is Everything
by florabloom101
Summary: Because anything from him was everything and she was his everything. SoujirouXyuuki


**I was reading some Hana Yori Dango ffs and this came to my mind and decided to type it. It's my first Hanadan fic so I'm really nervous. I do hope you'd like it.**

xxx

Anything Is Everything

Fandom: Hana Yori Dango (Boy's Over Flowers)

Pairings: Yuuki MatsuokaXSoujirou Nishikado.

Ratings: T

Post Manga, post drama.

Summery: Because anything from him was everything and she was his everything.

xxx

She walked down the streets carrying a couple of grocery bags. She saw him across the street with a girl, a new girl. His arms were around her waist and they were laughing at something. For a moment, Yuuki felt his gaze on her. She tried her best to NOT look at them, at him. She hurried to the bus stand and waited for the bus to arrive.

Half an hour later she was still waiting for the bus and she could still see them from the corner of her eyes. It was as if they were trying to make her jealous... as if HE was trying to make her jealous. She laughed at her own thought. How could he TRY to make her jealous? She had showed him her feelings for him in every possible way. He KNEW that she was jealous every time she saw him with his 'girls'. Not that he cared or anything, He was a playboy, a Casanova in and out. But she couldn't help loving him. She'd be happy even if he looked at her just once. It was rare but whenever he glanced at her she would smile throughout the day till she saw him with some girl again. It was always like this. Her heart was broken over and over again and now if felt like numb.

The bus arrived and she got in. She sat at the one available seat and from the window, she could still see him. The odd thing was that he was watching her. Looking at her. She looked away not wanting to have any hope but she still did hope something at the back of her mind. And it was killing her. She knew what the outcome would be but she still hoped that someday, there might be something between them. Or at least he would talk to her with honesty, not in a flirting way. Even a single honest word from him was everything.

xxx

He saw her getting on the bus. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He was the reason of her sadness. He also knew that her dream… hope was a possibility. If she would just give him the right look, the right smile… he would be in her arms in an instant.

All the partying, all the girls were just to forget the ache in his heart. He had lost love once and when he tried to give love another chance, the love itself was running away from him. Taking with her his whole heart and breaking it. Her way of breaking his heart was not with going out and falling in love with someone else. She still loved him, he knew in his heart, but she was running away, trying to ignore and maybe forget the love, if it was possible.

He could go to her and tell her the whole truth. She might not believe him. But even so, he desperately wanted to try. But his stupid pride was holding him back. He cursed himself everyday and every time he saw her and not see her usual smile but her invisible tears behind the fake smile that she was giving him. Oh how he wished he could make her smile again and drink her tears away. How he wished she would be in her arms instead of running away from him.

Xxx

She couldn't cry anymore. She had been crying so much these past few days that she didn't have any more tears to shed.

She was curious, though. Curious as to why he was looking at her like that? Was he trying to play with her? He had played with her emotions and now, did he want to play with her body? But he had all those girls, girls who were far more beautiful and experienced than her. She wanted to slap herself when she realized that she won't have minded spending one night with him. One smile from him (for her) was enough for her to last a day. One night with him would be- She didn't want to think about it. Suddenly she was afraid. Afraid that if ever he asks her to spend a night with him and she agrees, she was afraid that she would want more. Want more than just one night…

Her thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of her cell phone. She decided to leave it unanswered but after seeing tat it was Tsukushi's number, she answered it.

"M-moshi moshi?"

Although she had stopped crying, her voice wasn't yet normal.

"Yuuki? Are you okay? Why were you crying? Did someone hurt you? Who is i-"

"I'm fine, Tsukushi. I'm okay now. Did you need something?"

"Forget about why I called. What happened? If you don't tell me I'm going to come over right now!"

But before Yuuki could answer her, Tsukushi had ended the call and Yuuki gathered she was on her way. She really wanted to be alone but Tsukushi was her best friend and she hoped that talking to her might ease her pain.

Ten minutes later, her doorbell rang. Thinking it might be Tsukushi, she went to open the door without tidying herself up. But as soon as she opened the door, she realized that the person who rang the doorbell wasn't her best friend but her heartbreaker himself, Soujirou Nishikado.

She couldn't say anything. She just stood there with her disheveled form, staring at him with her puffy eyes and red nose. He too wasn't making any move; he just looked at her beautiful eyes which was all puffy and red now because of crying too much. Crying too much because of him.

"Yuuki…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

It wasn't Yuuki but Tsukushi, was panting hard to catch her breath. She had seen Soujirou knocking at Yuuki's door and she came running from the street. As soon as she saw Yuuki and Soujirou staring at each other, he knew just than that he was the reason why Yuuki was crying.

Soujirou didn't say anything. Instead he just kept looking at Yuuki. Tsukushi came forward and pushed Yuuki inside the door and went in behind her. After stepping inside, Tsukushi turned to face Soujirou.

"Don't ever come back here again, Nishikado-san. Can't you see you're breaking her? Why don't you go back to your woman or should I say women?"

The sarcasm did not go unnoticed to both Soujirou and Yuuki. Soujirou made no move.

"Makino, I have to-"

"Go!"

And with that Tsukushi closed the door in front of his face.

Soujirou stood there and stare at the door for a few seconds and the he left. Maybe he needed to talk to someone. Maybe Akira would listen to him. So he drove towards the Mimisaka mansion.

xxx

After she closed the door, Tsukushi tried to talk to her friend. But Yuuki won't speak. Instead, the tears which she had thought had dried came back, and this time it seemed like they were never going to stop. What was he doing at her house? Why did he come? Did he finally come to offer her to spend the night with him? Questions after questions came to her mind all without any answer.

"Yuuki, will you please talk to me now? What was Nishikado-san doing here?"

"I… I don't … know!" her voice was barely a whisper. She wished she was as strong as Tsukushi. But she was weak, always crying. Perhaps that was the reason why he can't acknowledge her love…

"I don't know what to do, Tsukushi. I love him so much and I know that he's never going to love me back but I still have this hope that he will, one day. I'm pathetic! I should really get used to seeing him with all the girls but it still hurt."

Tsukushi didn't know what to say so she just hugged her friend. She wanted to punch Nishikado so bad but as she thought back about her conversation with her husband the night before, she was confused

"Its okay." She told her friend. "It's okay."

xxx

The night before, Tsukushi was waiting for her husband at their home. He was meeting the guys after a very long time so it was obvious that he was late. Very late. When Tsukasa finally came home, Tsukushi noticed that he looked a little bit disturbed.

"Hey! You're home. Finally." She said as Tsukasa came to sit beside her. "Are you alright?" She continued after noticing that he wasn't answering her. "What happened? You're usually very cheerful after meeting the guys after a long time. Did something happen? Did you fight with Rui?"

She gave him an accusing look after her final question.

He turned towards her and kissed both her cheeks. "I love you." He said.

"Hey, don't you dare change the subject, Tsukasa! What happened?" she demanded.

"No."

"?"

"No I didn't fight with Rui. He has a new girlfriend. Her name's Ai. He even showed us her picture and she looks pretty. Although not prettier than you!" he added after sensing her clenched knuckles which was placed at his own hands.

"Well then why are you looking like that? You look as if someone died or something."

Tsukasa gave a long sigh before saying, "Soujirou's dead. I mean not dead dead but dead. You know what I mean?"

"No!"

"I mean, he's there with his usual girls and drinks but he's also NOT there. His mind's somewhere else. I asked Akira about it and he said that Soujirou's been acting… weird lately. He said that Soujirou won't even talk to him about it. And the weirdest thing was that his phone was ringing and the first thing he said when he answered was 'yuki'. And then his face dropped and he hung up his phone angrily. There's something bothering him… maybe some girl…"

xxx

After comforting Yuuki as best as she could, Tsukushi left her friend's apartment and decided to find out what the hell was wrong with the Casanova and headed straight to find the Casanova himself.

xxx

Akira was sitting at his living room with two women sitting at either side of him. He had a drink in one hand and his other hand was playing with one of the girls' hair when his best friend came inside and demanded to talk to him.

"I need to talk to you, Akira. You're the only one I know I can trust." Soujirou said.

Akira then dismissed the two women and offered Soujirou a drink which he declined, before telling him to go on.

"Yuuki…" Soujirou began when Akira broke in. "Yuuki who?"

"Matsuoka. Makino's friend."

"What about her?" Akira asked with a chuckle. "What did she do this time? Is she "stalking" you again?" Akira laughed and then stopped when he saw his best friend's face. Something was really troubling him…

"No. Nothing." Soujirou said. "She didn't do anything."

"And that's a problem…why?" Akira tried to make a light conversation.

After a pregnant silence, Soujirou finally spoke. "I love her."

Akira was shocked, no he was beyond shocked. Soujirou? The Casanova of the F4, in love? He was out of words.

"I love her." Soujirou continued. "And I can't have her because she's running away from me. I made her run away from me and I don't know how to get her back." His voice was breaking. He was afraid that he was going to break down and cry. He can't cry. Somehow, he had to be strong.

Akira was looking at him kike he had two heads or something. Soujirou was becoming frustrated. He wanted Akira to say something, anything but Akira seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. And finally, after a long time (a few seconds but it was really long for Soujirou), Akira stood up and put his drink down at the table and said, "Come on. Let's go and get your girl!"

Soujirou looked at him, dumbstruck. "Are you crazy? I can't go to her. I broke her heart and I'm breaking it every time she sees me. I can't let he break again!"

The door opened and Tsukushi stormed into the living room where the two playboys of the F4 were sitting and standing.

"Nishikado-san, I need to talk-"

"Makino! What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you in ages." Akira said and she noticed him making his way to her. "We heard the news from Tsukasa. My! You two are going to be busy!" He teased.

"…thanks Mimisaka-san! I wanted to-"

"Come, let me show you around." And with this, Akira took Tsukushi's hand and led her out of Soujirou's sight.

"Damn!" Soujirou cursed.

xxx

Tsukushi was annoyed at Akira. Here she came to have a very important conversation with Soujirou and Akira was taking her away. He was avoiding her from talking to Soujirou. And what is the need of looking around? She's been here hundreds of times. She didn't need to be showed around.

"Mimisaka-san, I really needed to talk to Nishikado-san. Why did you take me away?" She was annoyed. Really annoyed.

"I know what you want to talk to him about, Makino. But he doesn't want help. He needs help but he's too proud and stubborn to ask for it."

Tsukushi blinked once… twice. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? He needs help? He doesn't need help. He's been breaking my best friend's heart over and over again and you're saying he needs help? Seriously?"

Akira sighed. "He knows that he's breaking her heart. But it's also killing him inside. He loves her. And he knows she's running away from him. But he loves her, Makino. Yes he loves her."

Tsukushi was speechless and after a while they went back to where they left Soujirou to find that he had left.

xxx

When Yuuki woke up the next morning, her head was aching and her eyes were all puffy and red. She took an aspirin and put tea bags on both of her eyes. It was still very early and she wondered what she was going to do.

After taking s bath, she dressed for the day. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to go to work. She was surprised when the doorbell rang since it wasn't even seven yet.

She thought it was a dream when she opened the door and found it was Soujirou Nishikado. They stood there, looking at each other, just like the day before. She finally snapped out of it and invited him in.

She told him to sit down and when he did she sat at one of the single chair, as far away from him as possible. Without saying anything and still looking into her eyes, he took out a velvet box and opened it.

"Happy birthday, Yuuki-chan!" he said. Yuuki gasped. She didn't even knew it was her birthday. But then she realized, of course. She was twenty seven now. She shifted her glance from Soujirou to the box. In it was a chain with a locket. It was the locket that got Yuuki's attention. It was a twin heart shaped locket. A jointed heart. Which means two hearts becoming one, two souls becoming one. Trains of thoughts went through her mind when Soujirou came close to her, one knee on the floor. He took the chain out of the box and put it around her neck. A tear fell out from her eye and he wipes it with his gentle thumb. He leans closer and placed a kiss on her forehead and then her eyes and finally her lips. It was a soft kiss which told everything. More tears fell on her cheeks and he drank them all. She finally broke and cried. He took her in his arms and she kept on crying. After she calmed down, she pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"Nishikado-san…" she began and he shook his head.

"Let me talk first, Yuuki-chan." He said. "I'm sorry. For everything. For breaking your heart over and over again and for playing with your emotions. I promise that if you'll let me, I will try and make everything better between us. I love you, Yuuki-chan. I've been in love with you for a long time now and whenever I try to tell you or shoe you hoe much I care for you, you always ran away from me. I know it was all my fault and I can't be sorry enough for what I did to you. Please forgive me Yuuki-chan and let me love you."

Yuuki didn't say anything instead; she put her arms around Soujirou's neck and placed her neck on the crook of her neck. She cried again and whispered how much she loved him and how she lost all her hopes and therefore ran away from him to avoid being hurt and hoe in spite of all, she still got hurt and loved him even more.

This time it was Soujirou to pull away. But it wasn't to go away from her. He leaned down and kissed her with all the love and passion he had for her. "I love you." He repeated the sentence again and again between their kisses. They finally found one another. They were each other's everything. They were each other's soul mates.

xxx

A few hours later they lay on Yuuki's bed, the sheets covering their body. Yuuki laid her head on Soujirou's chest while Soujirou played with her hair. Yuuki, then, lift her head only to be pulled down by Soujirou to give her a passionate kiss.

"Did you heard?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Tsukasa and Makino are having another baby!" he said with a smile.

Yuuki was surprised and a little mad that Tsukushi didn't tell her about it. But then she figured it was why Tsukushi called her the day before.

"So soon?" she said to Soujirou. He nodded. "But, Riku isn't even one yet!" she said. Amazed.

Soujirou leaned closer to her and whispered in her ears, "What do you say we try making one of our own?" his face was all smile. He was glad to see the flushed face of his beloved. Yuuki leaned closer to him, again, and gave him a quick kiss. Her eyes were dancing and her face was all red when she said, "Why Not!"

THE END!

**A/N: Yeah, I know! It's ridiculous to try and have a baby on their-err- first time but it HAD to be this way. Summimasen! Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a sequel so tell me if you guys want a sequel or not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *bows***

**P.S. If I do decided to wrote a sequel, it will be titled "Unanswered Prayers". And it's rating will be M for a certain reason. But If you guys don't want it to be an M rated fic, I totally understand and I'll try and make it a T rated fic. So please tell mw what you think.**

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And Arigato for reading**!


End file.
